


Day Two: Explosion

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Day Two: Explosion, Explosions, Hurt No Comfort, Injured Magnus Bane, Injury, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Alec Lightwood, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Two: ExplosionOrIt was meant to be a simple stakeout, but Valentine was always two steps aheadOrAlec and Magnus' hideout explodes





	Day Two: Explosion

_Ringing…_

_That ear piercing ringing…_

_Make it stop…_

Alec winced as his eyes slightly cracked open, instantly regretting it as every bone in his body protested his consciousness. With a groan Alec forced his eyes open entirely and looked up with his vision swimming 

"Wha…?" Alec said quietly, his throat on fire as it felt like he had breathed in mounds of dust. Sluggishly he brought his hand up to his head, pulling it away his fingers were wet

"What the fuck" Alec exclaimed lightly, propping himself up on his elbows to look around. The scene around him was nothing but rubble and debris, the remains of a large old house destroyed after something had clearly gone wrong… but what?

Alec frowned as he wobbly pulled himself up and leaned heavily against some debris, his brain working overtime to try and piece together what had happened, making his headache throb even harder against his skull

Then it hit him, like a giant slap to the face

_The stakeout_

_Valentine_

_Him and Magnus waiting hours for the signal_

_Magnus…_

**MAGNUS**

“Magnus?!” Alec shouted as he pushed himself off the debris and began weaving his way through the wreckage. Magnus had been with him when the explosion happened… he had to still be here!

“Magnus where are you?!” Alec cried out desperately, the wreckage seemed endless as he pushed stone, wooden supports and all other types of things out of the way, desperate to find his boyfriend.

“No, no, no Magnus come on!” He croaked out, feeling tears begin to gather in his eyes.

“Al...Alexander?” A small voice said making Alec’s heart freeze in his chest, he looked towards the noise and relief filled his body when he saw Magnus. The warlock was semi buried under some stone and looked injured, but he was alive

“By the angel, Magnus” Alec fell to his knees and quickly began shifting the rubble off his boyfriend. Once he was free, Alec refrained from taking him into his arms as he didn’t know the extent of the warlock’s injuries.

“Are, are you alright? What hurts?” Alec said frantically looking Magnus over

“I can’t say anything _doesn’t_ hurt right now… but I can still feel everything” Magnus replied, Alec nodded and shuffled over to Magnus on his knees before sitting down against some loose stone, gently grabbing Magnus off the ground to bring him into his lap. As Alec shifted Magnus, the warlock let out a groan of discomfort from the movement.

“Sorry, sorry” Alec hissed and winced from his boyfriend’s pain

“It’s fine darling… just very sore” Magnus tried to smile through the pain. Alec didn’t look too bad, he had dirt and dust covering all of his exposed skin and there was dry blood running down the side of his face coming from his hair, Magnus on the other hand knew that he one hundred percent looked like a mess and he certainly felt like it to.

“How’s your magic?” Alec asked breaking the silence the two had whilst they were looking each other over. In response Magnus attempted to conjure up some small sparks, but as he did it felt like fire trailed up his arms and he threw back his head letting out a yell of agony.

“Magnus?! Magnus what’s wrong?!” Alec panicked his eyes widening as he watched Magnus grit his teeth in pain and breathe harshly through them.

“M-My… my magic… it hurts” He exclaimed quietly, finally calming his breathing. Alec frowned in concern before gently placing a kiss to Magnus’ head in an attempt to offer any comfort he could.

“Don’t try anything right now, we’ll figure out a way out of here soon” Alec nodded mostly to himself as he scanned the wreckage. It was clear to the shadowhunter that they were under a few layers of debris, only a few cracks of light were streaming through and it would take ages to dig himself and Magnus out alone.

“Hopefully… hopefully the others will figure out somethings wrong…” Alec trailed off, not sure whether he could believe his own words. Magnus hummed and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, allowing his shadowhunter to hold him gently in his lap. Alec rested his cheek against Magnus’ head, letting out a sigh through his nose as he stared at one of the cracks of light.

“I love you Alexander”

“I love you too Magnus”

**Author's Note:**

> My poor children, oh well this is all my fault >:)
> 
> I've decided that I'm gonna do it in like turns for both Alec and Magnus, unless I really can't think of something for one of them
> 
> The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019  
Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
